Piglet
Piglet is one of the characters residing in the Hundred Acre Wood. He appears in Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories and Kingdom Hearts II. He is best friends with the world's main character, Winnie the Pooh. Journal Entries ''Kingdom Hearts'' Pooh's best friend in the Hundred Acre Wood. Tiny, timid Piglet is startled by just about anything. When that happens, he covers his eyes with his floppy ears. He appeared on a "windsday" in "Winnie the Pooh and the Blustery Day" (1968). ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories'' Pooh's closest friend. Piglet is very shy, and when he's surprised he covers his eyes with his floppy ears. ''Kingdom Hearts II'' Winnie the Pooh and the Blustery Day (1968) One of Pooh's friends in the Hundred Acre Wood. Piglet's tiny and startled by just about anything. But knowing he has friends like Pooh always helps Piglet feel a little more courageous. Story ''Kingdom Hearts'' When Sora entered Winnie the Pooh's book, a world inside a world, he found that all of Pooh's friends had disappeared from the story, leaving Pooh all alone. To help his new friend, Sora ventured to other worlds and collected pages of Pooh's story. Piglet was on the first page Sora found; he, like Pooh, was very confused about being suddenly separated from his friends and home. As Sora approached Piglet to talk with him, Piglet ran away in shock, having been intimidated by Sora's stature. However, Sora mentioned that he was friends with Pooh, which coaxed Piglet from his hiding place. When Pooh arrived, Piglet revealed that he had brought Pooh a balloon; this was to help Pooh float up to the top of his favorite honey tree to get some food for himself, which he eventually did with Sora's assistance. Piglet later appeared throughout the other pages Sora collected, joining in the escapades on each page. When Sora finally put the final page into the book, Piglet was very curious as to why Sora had to leave, as none of the Hundred-Acre Wood residents have any knowledge of the world outside of the pages they live in. Sora simply explained that he had to go find his friends, which Piglet understood, wishing Sora luck and extending an invitation for him to return to the Hundred-Acre Wood soon. ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories'' A facsimile of Piglet created by Naminé was featured in this game as a memory to Sora. ''Kingdom Hearts II'' Once again, the Heartless scattered the pages of Pooh's book across the worlds, though this time the characters seemed unaware that this had occurred. Sora found Piglet near his house, being blown about by the blustery winds of the day. Piglet was very distressed to realize that Pooh did not remember who he was, not realizing that Pooh was suffering from a case of amnesia brought on by the Heartless' careless handling of the book. When another strong gust of wind swept Piglet away, Pooh and Sora decided to ride the wind as well in the hopes of saving Piglet, which they eventually did; the event jogged a memory in Pooh's brain, and he finally remembered who Piglet was. Piglet appeared in other areas of Pooh's book to help bring back more of Pooh's memories, which culminated in an adventurous game of hide-and-seek where Piglet had to face his fears and enter the depths of the Spooky Cave. Piglet was sad to see Sora leave at the end of their adventures, but was thankful to him for helping bring Pooh's memories back. Personality Piglet is well-known for being extremely timid due to his small stature. Piglet regularly convinces himself that he is too small to make much of a difference in most situations. However, Piglet's friends often help him realize that he has a lot of potential greatness stored inside of him; he simply needs to find the right way to let it out. Piglet is usually the first to panic in a stressful situation, using his big, floppy ears to cover his eyes in fright. But once he has calmed down, he usually manages to put forth some worthy suggestions for solving the problem at hand (although his friends sometimes downgrade his ideas, suggesting that his radically different perspective hampers his view of what is really happening). Piglet has great admiration for Pooh, who he views as his best friend in all of the Hundred-Acre Wood. Appearance Piglet is an extremely small pig, weighing so little that a moderate breeze can pick him up and carry him for miles if nothing obstructs his path. His skin is completely pink, his ears and nose being darker shades than the rest of his body. He wears a pink jumper, which fits him snugly. Next to Roo, he is the smallest of the main characters in the Hundred-Acre Wood, which contributes greatly to his outlook on life. Abilities Piglet has no apparent abilities, as his world is unaffected by the Heartless. He does, however, hold up very well against being tossed about in high winds, which carry him away easily due to his light weight and small stature. Origin Piglet's appearance in the Kingdom Hearts series is based on his appearance in Walt Disney's Academy Award winning short "Winnie the Pooh and the Blustery Day", and all of his appearances in the Pooh franchise afterwards. He was originally created by the real life Christopher Robin and his father, A. A. Milne, who both expanded upon his character from a small doll of a piglet that Christopher owned. He made his literary debut in A. A. Milne's book Winnie the Pooh, playing Pooh's best friend from the very beginning. Trivia * Piglet did not appear in the very first Disney Pooh short "Winnie the Pooh and the Honey Tree" (1966), because Walt decided to replace him with the character of Gopher. However, Piglet is still mentioned in the opening song of "Honey Tree", and also makes a brief cameo in the short's introduction (although he looks slightly different from his appearance in "Blustery Day"). * In the English version of Kingdom Hearts, Piglet was voiced by his original voice actor, John Fielder. Fiedler, up to that point, had done Piglet's voice ever since Piglet's first appearance in "Winnie the Pooh and the Blustery Day" (1968). However, Fiedler died before Kingdom Hearts II was dubbed into English, and so Travis Oates (Piglet's current official voice) took over the role for the second game. Coincidentally, Tigger's original voice actor, Paul Winchell, who unlike Fiedler, did not reprise his role due to having long retired from acting by then, passed away the day before Fiedler himself died. * Piglet was voiced by Kiyoshi Komiyama in the Japanese version of Kingdom Hearts and Mitsuru Ogata in the Japanese version of Kingdom Hearts II. fr:Porcinet Category: Kingdom Hearts characters Category:Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories characters Category: Kingdom Hearts II characters Category: Disney characters Category: Hundred Acre Wood Category: Allies